capitalcomicsstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue-Jaye
=Character History= When the sky broke forth and shot hundreds of seeming meteorites to Earth, no one could expect that the after effect would result in a secret all out war between Good and evil. Red Meteorites befell a rural town in the central USA, while at the same time a shower of white glowing meteorites clashed into the red creating a wondrous and dangerous spectacle! Little did the people of that rural town know that the red meteorites contained the spirits of demons and the white meteorites the spirit of angels..each meteor that hit it's victim imbued them with the properties of either good or evil, and gifted them with strange powers.. Jason Warbler, a High school student and Jock/bully had set out on a comping trip with some of his friends. tragedy struck as a member of his group fell from a faulty rope, while rock climbing..unknown to anyone at that time, the rope was sabotaged, but the damage and blame had already been done.. Feeling guilt for his actions, Jason later became distraught and later placed himself into the path of the meteor shower, thinking to end his life..but instead a white meteorite hit Jason square in his chest, and released a brilliant white light which engulfed his body.. that night under the cover of darkness a small skirmish was fraught between Jason and the forces of evil..the next day a masked super hero with angelic wings helped the small town rebuild after the devastation, his name was unknown at that time, but the people of that small town will forever be in debited to his service.. Those humans who had been hit by the red meteors had become demonic souls and gained fantastic powers, with sentient human desires driving them..those red and white meteors that fell outside of town developed into raw demons, goblins and angelic creatures such as fairies and Nymphs. Jason befriended many of these pure light creatures in his quest to destroy the forces of evil, and play out his destiny as that of an Earthly Angel, known as the Blue-Jaye!! After battling for nearly 2 years alone in the back alleys of the world, and no public knowledge of his secret wars, Blue-Jaye was finally approached by the Star Superion, famed leader of the Guardian Legion..Blue-Jaye accepted the membership as a Guardian and fights off and on along side Various members of the greatest super hero team ever, the Guardian Legion!! =Powers= The Blue-Jaye's powers are derived from a strange celestial Meteorite, imbuing him with fantastic strength, speed, agility, sight, martial arts training, and a healing factor..his wings are summoned upon command as he concentrates his spiritual energies..Blue-Jaye can also summon a spirit lance which looks like a massive sword, powered by the energies of the surrounding earth and leyline activities. Jaye is proficient with most martial arts weaponry and is able to manifest a spiritual sword or lance from the spiritual energies of the angel merged within him with minimal concentration. Dual spiritual swords causes more concentration. =Design Notes= Since most of my former characters resembled ninjas, I decided one day through GOD's inspiration to create a character with wings. I had never made one before...someone with a classic look...a real hero. My first thought was my favorite bird...the bluejay. I've always loved the colors GOD adorned this bird with...I also noticed that the bluejays outside seemed to "bully" the other birds around so I gave some of those tendencies to Jason (Bluejaye) as well towards criminals. Since I am a Christian, I wanted Bluejaye to bring glory to GOD somehow, so I merged Jason with an angel sent by GOD to protect and defend mankind from the demons (fallen angels) that were cast out of Heaven and down to earth. Bluejaye quickly became my favorite of all my characters...May GOD have the glory! BlueJaye was created by Gabriel Dill, Co-founder CCS, for use with the Guardian Legion, and Capital Comics Studios Universe. BlueJaye is copyrighted under U.S. Copyright and trademark Laws, 2009. Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Heroes